


Running Water

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only sounds were flesh on flesh, moans of pleasure, and running water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Water

Hermione stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down her body. Her muscles ached from the rigorous sex she had had the previous night. She could not believe that sex with a man half her age would be so good. He seemed to know just where to touch her to make her moan and how to make her beg him to let her come.

  
Hermione squirted a little shower gel on a flannel and was about to wash herself when a voice from behind said, “Let me take care of that for you.” as they took the flannel from her.

  
He pulled her backwards so they were pressed together and Hermione could feel his erection between her arse cheeks. He started to wash her breasts, carefully at first then let the flannel drop so his hands were massaging them instead.

  
He pinched her nipples and Hermione moaned.

  
“James.” She said breathlessly.

  
“Tell me what you want Hermione.” He said trailing one hand down her body until it reached her cunt.

  
“I want you to fuck me James.”

  
He pushed her up against the wall and thrust two of his fingers into her wet cunt. A few thrusts later and she was begging him to come, but swapped his fingers for his cock.

  
“Harder James.” Hermione said throatily as he pounded into her.

  
They built a rhythm together and the only sounds were flesh on flesh, moans of pleasure, and running water.

James’s thrusts became erratic as his release came closer and Hermione’s orgasm sent him over the edge.

  
  



End file.
